Question: $ \left(\dfrac{9}{8}\right)^{-2}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{8}{9}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{8}{9}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{8}{9}\right)$ $= \dfrac{64}{81}$